Reuni!
by Chaki No Utau
Summary: Title changed! Hinata mendapat telpon dari seseorang. Ternyata orang itu adalah teman masa kecil Hinata, Tsumugi Kotobuki. Begitu semua teman-teman Hinata tau, mereka langsung teriak gaje. Bagaimana selanjutnya? My first crossover fic. RnR PLEASEEE!


Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

K-On © Kakifly

.

Pairing:

No pairing in this fic

.

Warning:

AU, GAJE, LEBAY, OOC dikit, dll

* * *

Chaki Present:

.

.

CURHAT!

.

Chapter 1:

Kring.. Kring.. Kring..

"Moshi-moshi.. Hyuuga Hinata disini!" sapa Hinata sambil meminum teh kalengnya.

"Hinata-chan! Ini aku Tsumugi!" balas seseorang yang berada di seberang sana. Gadis berambut kuning panjang, mata hitam (?) dan berparas cantik itu bernama Tsumugi Kotobuki, teman masa kecil Hinata.

"Tsumugi?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Iya. Tsumugi. Masih ingat kan?" jawab Tsumugi bertanya lagi. Hinata mulai mengingatnya.

"Oh ya. Aku baru ingat!" seru Hinata.

"Sudah lama tidak mengobrol ya, Mugi-chan!" kata Hinata sangat senang.

"Iya. Aku kangen nih.." balas Tsumugi sangat senang.

"Aku juga.." balas Hinata sambil tersenyum. Mereka saling mengobrol tentang masa lalu mereka.

"Oh ya. Hinata-chan, aku ada kelas nih. Udahan dulu ya.." pinta Tsumugi yang merasa buru-buru karena bel sekolahnya sudah berbunyi.

"Iya. Kamu masih ingat nomor hp ku kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya" jawab Tsumugi.

"Kita smsan yuk, mau kan?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Mau!" jawab Tsumugi sangat senang.

"Ya sudah. Sampai besok, Mugi-chan," balas Hinata lalu mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Dah Hinata-chan.." balas Tsumugi lalu menutup telpon.

~oOo~

Di Konoha High School..

Hinata tengah asik mengutak-atik hp-nya. Terkadang dia senyam-senyum sendiri. Hal ini membuat para sahabatnya heran.

"Hinata, kenapa senyum sendiri?" tanya Tenten.

"Hehehe, ga apa-apa kok." jawab Hinata antusias.

"Lagi smsan sama siapa sih? Keliatan senang banget!" tanya Ino dan Sakura.

"Pasti sama Naruto, ya?" ceplos Sasame dan Shion.

"Hehehe.. Bukan!" jawab Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Terus sama siapa dong?" tanya Shion heran.

"Sama Tsumugi.." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Dia tetap memainkan hp-nya.

"Tsumugi? Siapa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Tsumugi Kotobuki, teman masa kecilku dulu.." jawab Hinata masih dengan kesibukannya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" tiba-tiba Ino menjerit gaje yang membuat seluruh murid di kantin congek an.

"Ino, pelankan suaramu! Berisik tau!" perintah Sasame yang merasa terganggu dengan jeritan Ino.

"Tsumugi Kotobuki itu.. Keyboardis band K-ON kan?" tanya Ino pada Hinata.

"I-iya.." jawab Hinata ketakutan.

"KYAAAA! Aku nge-fans banget dengan dia! Hinata-chan, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal kalau kau sahabatnya?" tanya Ino dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Eh? Ng.. Gomen.." jawab Hinata sweatdrop.

"Sudahlah Ino. Jangan lebay deh!" sebal Shion.

"Haaah.." sebal Sasame dan Sakura. Ino hanya tersenyum gaje.

.

"Oh ya Hinata. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tau jualan gitar left fair tidak?" tanya Sakura sambil memakan bento-nya.

"Ng.. Aku kurang tau. Kutanya Mugi dulu ya" jawab Hinata lalu mengetik sms pada Tsumugi.

"_Mugi-chan, kamu tau jualan gitar leftie fair tidak?_" Hinata mengetik tulisan itu lalu mengirimkannya pada Tsumugi. 5 menit kemudian..

"_Temanku tau kok. Yui tau dimana jualannya_" jawab Tsumugi.

"Sakura-chan, ini balasannya," kata Hinata lalu menyodorkan hp nya ke Sakura. Sakura langsung membacanya.

"KYAAAAAAA! YUI HIRASAWA!" tiba-tiba Sakura menjerit gaje sama seperti Ino tadi.

"Sakura, berisik tau!" kesal Shion makin menjadi.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau temanmu itu tau Yui? Aku nge-fans banget sama dia tau!" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Go.. Gomen ne.." jawab Hinata sweatdrop.

.

(sfx: bel bunyi)

.

"Nah bel bunyi!" kata Tenten. Sakura yang sedang makan bento-nya langsung keselek karena kaget mendengar bel.

"Hahahaha. Sakura.. Sakura.." ledek Sasame, Shion dan Ino. Sakura langsung cemberut.

"Sudah.. sudah. Sakura-chan, buruan habiskan makananmu. Habis ini pelajaran Anko-sensei.." perintah Hinata dan Tenten. Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu kembali menghabiskan makanannya.

"Ayo buruan!" ajak Shion. Yang lain hanya mengangguk lalu pergi bersama menuju kelas.

~oOo~

_To be Continued.._

a/n:

.

Hoalaaahhh.. Fic crossover pertamaku. Ga nyangka bisa bikin! -ketawa setan-

Gimana menurut readers? Soalnya aku butuh waktu 1 jam untuk membuat ini semua!

Gomen banget ya kalo OOC, Aneh dll deh yang membuat readers ga suka fic ini

Terakhir..

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASEE! -dilempar sandal, langsung tepar-

.

.

With smile

Chaki ^^


End file.
